custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:SuperMalechi's Custom Late 1990 Barney
Barney and the kids go on a number hunt after a gust of wind accidentally blows away Tony's box filled with numbers. Their hunt takes them all over the park and inside the caboose and they find numbers everywhere.Like · · Share # https://www.facebook.com/hannah.doucette.5?hc_location=timeline Hannah Doucette April 14Barney and kids observe a box turtle as it sticks its head out of its shell (and back in again). This sparks a discussion of “in” and “out.”Like · · Share # https://www.facebook.com/hannah.doucette.5?hc_location=timeline Hannah Doucette April 14Mr. Boyd's niece, Colleen, visits the park and Barney helps smooth her transition from being “the new kid” to being “a new friend.” Barney also shows how friends don't have to be close by.Like · · Share # https://www.facebook.com/hannah.doucette.5?hc_location=timeline Hannah Doucette April 14B.J. builds his “completely cool” house, and that gives Barney the chance to teach the kids about houses and homes, and the importance of the friends and family who live in themLike · · Share # https://www.facebook.com/hannah.doucette.5?hc_location=timeline Hannah Doucette April 14The kids learn about the “wonders of water” on a hot summer afternoon. There's water for a cool drink (and for making lemonade), water for plants and flowers, and water for swimming. Even water for brushing teethLike · · Share # https://www.facebook.com/hannah.doucette.5?hc_location=timeline Hannah Doucette April 14Kids bring family “treasures” to a picnic and talk with Barney about families (which can include pets, too). Families, Barney tells them, are people who love each otherLike · · Share # https://www.facebook.com/hannah.doucette.5?hc_location=timeline Hannah Doucette April 14It's “Happy Day,” when everyone wishes for something good---then goes about making everyone else's wishes come true. And while wishing and helping, Barney and the kids talk about happy and sad feelings and facial expressions.Like · · Share # https://www.facebook.com/hannah.doucette.5?hc_location=timeline Hannah Doucette April 14There's a parade of bicycles, but Nick's bike is broken and must be fixed. (It is.) The kids also learn about bike safety and discover all sorts of things on wheels, from unicycles to rickshaws.Like · · Share # https://www.facebook.com/hannah.doucette.5?hc_location=timeline Hannah Doucette April 14PublicFriendsFriends except AcquaintancesOnly MeCustomClose FriendsBelleville, Ontario AreaSee all lists...FamilyAcquaintancesGo BackThe kids learn about triangles as they play hopscotch. They also go on a “triangle hunt” and eat triangle-shaped s'mores.Like · · Share # https://www.facebook.com/hannah.doucette.5?hc_location=timeline Hannah Doucette April 14Barney offers safety tips for youngsters at play, and Baby Bop practices her nursing skills (they come in handy when B.J. trips and gets a boo-boo).Like · · Share#*LadyAndrea Brennan likes this. #* # https://www.facebook.com/hannah.doucette.5?hc_location=timeline Hannah Doucette April 14The gang has fun indoors doing creative things because of spring showers outside. Then Barney explains the four seasons and, before long, the rain stops and everyone goes outside to play, enjoy nature and have a picnic.Like · · Share # https://www.facebook.com/hannah.doucette.5?hc_location=timeline Hannah Doucette April 14The kids learn (happily) that playing games in the park is good exercise, which will help them grow strong. Then it begins to rain and they learn they can play healthy games indoors, too. They also learn to eat healthy foodsLike · · Share#*Michael P Fisher likes this. #* # https://www.facebook.com/hannah.doucette.5?hc_location=timeline Hannah Doucette April 14The children learn about primary colors (red, yellow, blue) by putting together a ”Caboose Color Collection.” Then Barney and Baby Bop sing songs and play games suggested by the colors.Like · · Share#*Michael P Fisher likes this. #* # https://www.facebook.com/hannah.doucette.5?hc_location=timeline Hannah Doucette April 14Baby Bop plays with “Stop” and “Go” signs, then directs traffic. Meanwhile, Barney and his friends enjoy a costume parade and a game of “Musical Stop and Go.” And Barney's friends act out a playful version of “Three Billy Goats Gruff.”Like · · Share#*Michael P Fisher likes this. #* # https://www.facebook.com/hannah.doucette.5?hc_location=timeline Hannah Doucette April 14Barney and friends turn empty boxes into toys by using their imaginations.Like · · Share#*Michael P Fisher likes this. #* # https://www.facebook.com/hannah.doucette.5?hc_location=timeline Hannah Doucette April 14The kids learn about dogs as they help Mr. Boyd look for his dog, Bingo, who has an appointment with the vet. They also meet a guide dog and some chihuahuas.Like · · Share#*Michael P Fisher likes this. #* # https://www.facebook.com/hannah.doucette.5?hc_location=timeline Hannah Doucette April 14The kids learn (and practice) good manners as they prepare for a tea party.Like · · Share#*Michael P Fisher likes this. #* # https://www.facebook.com/hannah.doucette.5?hc_location=timeline Hannah Doucette April 14Tony's kite is blown into a tree so Barney, Baby Bop and the kids play “up” and “down” games to get it down. “The Baby Bop Hop” does the trickLike · · Share#*Michael P Fisher likes this. #* # https://www.facebook.com/hannah.doucette.5?hc_location=timeline Hannah Doucette April 14Barney's friend Kami is slower than the other kids and she's sad because she must struggle to catch up. To cheer her, Scott reminds her of a train's caboose: it might be the last car, but it certainly isn't the least important. #*